1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to service providers, telephony companies, messaging service companies, notification service companies or services, database management companies, all for private or public use. Specifically, the Dynamic VoIP (Voice over internet protocol) location system is designed to provide VoIP location information to a server or multiple servers in order to enable (a) reliable data exchange from such server or servers to any device connected to the internet and/or (b) communication between any different devices connected to the internet to at least one of the system servers, provided that any such devices are subscribed to the Dynamic VoIP location system server service.
2. Background of the Invention
Current systems and methods for identifying the VoIP location of a device user (be it a fixed or wireless device) connected to the internet to which to send data to is commonly done by means of the device user, at the time it requires certain data, to then access a so called URI (uniform resource identifier) consisting of a URL (uniform resource locator) and a URN (uniform resource name) and receive a reply to its “return path” with the data it required. This ‘return path’ is what we refer to in this invention as the user's device VoIP location.
This commonly used way of receiving data on demand when the user requires it and extracts it itself through the internet (VoIP) is cumbersome and inflexible as it does not allow receipt of the latest, most up-to-date data or information as and when it becomes available as the user may simply not know that data he requires is available to him.
More recently systems known as “Push Notification System” have addressed this as a potential solution, however they do not resolve the reliability aspects in terms of ensuring the return path (i.e. the user's device VoIP location) is accurate at all times.
In particular when devices connected to the internet, even if subscribed to an existing “Push Notification System”, have the following properties:
a.—for example in the case of a fixed device, it may reconnect to different VoIP (internet) access points available to it (for example, it may disconnect from one WiFi router to connect to another different WiFi router)
b.—for example, in the case of a wireless device such as a mobile phone, it may be on the move and thus change in the mobile network's “Location Area” (LC). However, even within the same “Location Area” mobile networks may have a segmentation of several different cells. The wireless device VoIP “Routing Area” (RA) may therefore be different depending on which cell it's connected to within a certain “Location Area” (LA). This complexity in mobile networks, where mobile devices interact with the mobile network, depending on which state the mobile device is in, ensures the mobile network at all times updates the “Routing Area” of each mobile device connected to it. For example when the mobile device changes cell, the mobile network updates the mobile device “Routing Area”. When it changes “Location Area”, the mobile device establishes a new connection and the mobile network records the new location or “Routing Area” of such a mobile device.
Even the most recent systems, such as those known as “Push Notification” systems, do not have access to mobile operator's mobile devices VoIP “Routing Area”, which would provide the reliable information needed to extract the return path or “VoIP location” described herein. This remains a major technical issue still not resolved by the prior art systems. A key aspect inherent to the complexity of VoIP networks all interconnected to each other, is that firewalls further complicate and reduce the reliability of most solutions. Another aspect that is not resolved in both fixed and wireless devices, and is most critical in wireless devices, is the power consumption used when having to access very often specific URLs to see if any more updated or required information is available to the fixed or wireless device users, only to find out (more often than not) that the access, with the corresponding data use and power consumption, was unnecessary.
Attempts have been made by companies providing automatic Push Notifications to use databases for those devices subscribed to their system. This in itself does not provide a solution to the issues described before; in particular they do not resolve the near real time “WiFi router” or mobile network “Routing Area” changes (return path—VoIP location) nor the minimizing of power consumption.